AGS II: Alex Gets Sick
by Parent12D
Summary: A direct sequel to Andrew Gets Sick. This time, Alex is the one that gets sick and Andrew is the one who takes care of her. How will today go for Andrew and Alex in this short? Read and find out! Contains as much AndrewxAlex fluff as there was in Andrew Gets Sick.
**Alright now readers! I have created another one-shot story of this category that I've been doing for a while.**

 **Before we begin, let me just point this out right now. This short is a direct sequel to 'Andrew Gets Sick' (hence the name of the title), so you should read that short first before this one since this short contains references to that short.**

 **Also, the premise here is similar to Andrew Gets Sick, except this time, it's Alex that gets sick (again, hence the name of the title), and it's Andrew that takes care of her. The difference here is that Alex only gets a stomach ache instead of having both a stomach ache and a cold. Andrew does everything he can to take care of her like all the medical tips he was given from Chaosky, and his experience of having the stomach ache. How will their day turn out? Just read and find out now!**

 **Disclaimer: Must I say it? The characters that aren't owned by me belong to whoever owns them.**

* * *

It was a bright and nice shiny day in Beverly Hills, and it was a gorgeous and mildly warm day out today too. Andrew, the male teen with the dark brown hair and green eyes, having went outside for a minute to get whatever there was for mail, had a bright and perky look on his face today. If one were to look at him, they could tell that he was in a really good mood today. Andrew took a minute to breath in the fresh air.

"Ahhh," Andrew sighed happily. "What a nice wonderful day out today. It's so warm and mild outside today, I feel like I'm in a good mood today. I can tell today is going to be a great day."

Andrew then stepped into the house, and closed the door behind him. He started walking gleefully as he set down what he found for mail on the table for Chaosky to check later. Andrew started humming a very merrily tune, as he kept walking the way he did.

Unfortunately, he then stopped short in the hallway as he then heard a puking noise nearby.

"What the..." Andrew wondered, as he stopped walking. "Is someone puking? Where is it coming from?"

Andrew then stopped for a minute as he then took the next minute to listen with his ears to find out where it's coming from.

"Sounds like it's coming from the bathroom." Andrew said aloud as he approached the bathroom door. He then took a close listen and then heard some moaning. He recognized that voice.

 _That must be Alex._ Andrew concluded. _Was she the one puking? I hope she's okay._

Andrew then started giving some serious thought onto checking to see if Alex was alright...

* * *

In the bathroom, there was the WOOHP Spy girl who goes by the name Alex, the girl with the tan skin, short black hair and golden eyes. Here though, she looked a little pale, her hair was a mess, her golden eyes were swirling as if she was dizzy, and her face looked all ill. Believe it or not, it's seems that Alex has gotten the stomach ache. She had no idea how she caught it, but as of now, she felt very miserable right now.

 _Oooooo... I feel very horrible._ Alex moaned in her head. _I have a really bad stomach ache. I feel these huge needs to vomit constant._

As Alex finished puking, she flushed the toilet and tried to pull herself together, still feeling dizzy in the head as she didn't know what to do about this sickness.

 _What am I to do? Will I have to handle this stomach ache myself?_

Before any other thoughts came to her head, a knock was heard at the door and a male voice was then heard.

"Hey Alex?" The voice called out, as Alex instantly recognized that voice. "Alex, it's me Andrew! Can I come in please?"

Alex needed some help with her sickness so she then called out weakly.

"Come in Andrew," She moaned as Andrew slowly opened the door, hoping that she is alright.

"Alex, you alright?" Andrew asked before noticing Alex's appearance and that she looked sick to her stomach.

"Ooooo Andrew..." Alex moaned, baring a weak smile. "I think I have a stomach ache..."

Andrew looked shocked. It appears that his girlfriend was sick. He loved her and never wanted her to suffer. They had been a couple for a while now, and they've grown really close to each other. Alex didn't want Andrew to suffer either, and as a result, the two of them were there for each other, making a wonderful, perfect team.

"Alex, you look terrible," Andrew sounded concerned, and that was expected from him. Andrew then remembered the time that Alex had helped him feel better from his sickness. He started recalling the events from that day and he instantly remembered what he said to her that day when she was nursing him.

 _"Thanks Alex." Andrew said lying back down. "I hope I can return the favor for you one day."_

 _"I'm pretty sure you will honey." Alex said._

It then hit Andrew in the head. Could this be the right time to return the favor to Alex for how she nursed him that day? It seemed like it to him. As he took in this realization, Alex continued moaning.

"Help me Andrew," Alex groaned. "It hurts."

It was then Andrew grew a serious look on his face.

"Don't worry Alex," He stated. "I'll help you get better and nurse you back to health. Just go and lye down on the couch and I'll be right there in a minute."

Alex slowly nodded and had that weak but thankful smile on her face.

"Thanks Andrew..."

"Your welcome Alex."

Alex went to the living room couch as Andrew retreated to his bedroom to get the equipment he needed to help Alex feel better.

 _Guess it's time for me to nurse Alex to health._ Andrew thought while smiling. _Today's still going to be a good day. I love helping out my lady when she needs it._

Andrew never seemed bothered or upset at all when it came to helping out Alex with anything she needed help with. She was his angel. Andrew blushed softly as he gathered up all the medical materials he needed to help with the stomach ache.

* * *

Alex was now lying down on the living room couch, waiting for Andrew to come and help her with her stomach ache. She had the feeling that she was going to be in for a good day with her man taking care of her, especially after she recalled helping Andrew with his sickness that one time.

 _I hope Andrew will really help me with this stomach ache._ Alex sighed happily and mentally. _I really love that man._

A few minutes later, Andrew came out into the living room and got Alex's attention.

"Hey Alex, I'm ready to nurse you."

Alex then looked up and saw Andrew, now wearing a white lab coat, latex gloves, and he was now holding a medical kit for emergency uses and he was destined on keeping himself germ free. Alex really admired his appearance and his determination.

"Wow Andrew, you look nice in that lab coat." Alex commented.

"Thank you Alex," Andrew said. "Okay, now since you have a stomach ache, I have found all the necessary requirements that must be taken in order to cure your stomach ache. Are you ready?"

"Mhmm..." Alex nodded slowly as she smiled.

"Okay, well the first thing I took action for was making sure you don't have to keep getting up to puke, so I am putting this trash bucket right near you, so you can puke and not get up." Andrew explained.

"Okay." Alex was happy that Andrew thought ahead as he continued.

"Now from what I learned from stomach aches thanks to Chaosky, one that has a stomach ache must always get plenty of rest so it can wear off. Also, you should probably drink plenty of liquids. Aside from water, I think you should also drink some Ginger Ale which should help with the stomach ache."

"Sounds good Andrew."

"And another thing Alex," Andrew continued. "When it comes to eating, you should eat something light that isn't sugary, or greasy or packed with fats. You should eat something like broth and crackers. And you will need to take some medicine for your stomach ache, but that can wait until later. For now, you should probably get some rest. I have this blanket that you can use to cover yourself. In the meantime, I'll get you a glass of ginger ale. I'll be right back."

"Okay Andrew." Alex said as Andrew went into the kitchen.

A few minutes later, as Alex was slowly closing her eyes, Andrew came back with a glass of ginger ale.

"Here you go Alex," Andrew placed the glass on a nearby table. "Drink it when you need to."

"Thanks Andrew."

"Your welcome, and another thing, if you feel like puking and you feel hurt from puking, just know I'm not leaving your sight so I'll help ease your pain if it comes up, is that alright?" Andrew wondered.

"That's perfectly fine Andrew." Alex said as she slowly closed her eyes. "Thanks for helping me Andrew."

"Your welcome Alex." Andrew winked at her.

"I love you Andrew." She slowly fell sleep.

"I love you too Alex."

At that moment, Alex was now asleep as Andrew watched her dreamily. Just the sight of her sleeping like that makes him feel all warm inside. She was just so adorable at times, especially since Andrew has a really soft spot for Alex.

 _I hope that Alex will get better soon._ Andrew thought. _I will do everything I can to make her feel better._

Andrew then stared at Alex sleeping, ready to take action if Alex felt pain from needing to puke...

* * *

Some time later, it was almost the afternoon. Andrew had helped Alex ease her pain after she puked and he rubbed her back in a comforting manner, wearing latex gloves to keep germ free. Andrew was currently reading a magazine as Alex continued sleeping, having drunken some of the ginger ale she was given. Just then, a voice was then heard.

"Excuse me Andrew?" The voice came from behind the couch as it was shown to be Chaosky, Andrew's caretaker/friend who happens to be a tiny light-blue creature. Andrew took notice of Chaosky and looked at him, putting down his magazine.

"Oh hey Chaosky," Andrew greeted. "As you can see here, I'm just taking care of Alex and helping her with her stomach ache and helping her feel better."

Chaosky took notice of the uniform Andrew was wearing and noticed that Alex was asleep and had puked in a nearby trashcan, and had some ginger ale too. Chaosky then decided to say.

"I see, that's fine," Chaosky then added. "I just wanted to tell you, that Sam and I are going out to run some very important errands and we'll be back in a bit. Just so you don't seem surprised that we're missing while taking care of Alex."

Andrew nodded as he knew that Chaosky did have to take care of important business and he helped Sam out with it too. A question then came to Andrew's mind.

"Sounds fine Chaosky, but you seen Clover at all today?"

"Yeah, but Clover decide to head to the salon to get her hair done in a fashionably manner, so there's a chance she'll be gone all day." Chaosky explained.

"I see," Andrew commented, expecting that from Clover and all.

"By the way Andrew, Sam waiting for me right outside the front door so I might as well get going now." Chaosky pointed out.

"Okay then." Andrew said as Chaosky went to the front door. Chaosky turned around one last time when at the front door.

"Oh by the way Andrew," Chaosky said. "If you are looking for something to give to Alex for lunch, there's some broth and crackers in the cabinet next to the fridge in case you didn't know."

"Thanks Chaosky," Andrew said. "See ya later Chaosky."

"Yeah see you in a bit Andrew." Chaosky said.

Chaosky then walked out the front door, closing it behind him as he and Sam went out to take care of some important business, as Andrew then looked at the clock. It was now 12:00 pm. It might be a good time to start making lunch for Alex. Andrew then approached Alex, shaking her lightly as she looked up to him, slowly opening her eyes.

"Hey Alex, it's just about lunchtime," Andrew explained. "I'm going to be in the kitchen making you a lunch that you can handle okay?"

"Okay, thanks Andrew." Alex said weakly.

"Your welcome Alex," Andrew said. "Be back in a bit."

Andrew then went into the kitchen as Alex went back to sleep for now. Andrew grabbed the broth and the crackers and then got cracking with making the lunch for Alex.

A bit more than 20 minutes later, Andrew had finished making Alex's lunch as he was about to give it to her. Alex slowly started to get up once she smelled that Andrew made broth for her. Alex slowly sat up as Andrew came into the living carrying the bowl of steaming broth with crackers on the side.

"Here you go Alex," He set it down on the table with the glass of Ginger Ale that was still there. "I made you some steaming broth and crackers to go with it. This should help with your stomach ache."

"Oh, thank you Andrew." Alex said, sounding thankful.

Andrew nodded as he then added something to say.

"By the way Alex, that broth might be too hot, so take your time with devouring it." Andrew explained.

"Okay Andrew." Alex then dipped one of her crackers into the broth and started eating it as Andrew sat down nearby her.

"I'll be over here if you need anything babe." Andrew stated as he read some more of that magazine.

Alex nodded as she started devouring her lunch.

After about a good 15 minutes, Alex was finished with her lunch as she then felt relaxed. Andrew noticed this as he then got up.

"You finished Alex?" He asked her.

"Mhmm..."

"I'll take that then." Andrew then took the empty bowl and put it in the kitchen. A few moments later, after cleaning up a bit, Andrew came back and wanted to know how Alex was feeling.

"So how are you feeling now Alex?" Andrew asked her.

"A little better," Alex admitted. "Thank you Andrew."

"Well that's good, because I think now is the good time to take some medication," Andrew then went into the medicine cabinet. "There are two medicines that you must take Alex. The first one you must take is this pill, so I'll get that for you and you can take it."

Andrew then got out a pink pill and placed it on the table for Alex. Taking the ginger ale she still had, Alex then put the pill in her mouth, drank some of the ginger ale and swallowed the pill down with it.

"Okay Andrew, what's the second medicine I have to take?" Alex asked him.

"I'm getting it Alex, just give me a minute." Andrew said.

"Okay."

A minute later, Andrew came out carrying a milliliter cup and a bottle of what appeared to be Pepto Bismol.

"You just need to swallow a small cup of this stuff." Andrew explained.

Alex then got an uncomfortable look on her face. Andrew took notice of this and knew what she was thinking.

"Now Alex, this isn't the horrible tasting stuff, nothing like cough syrup," Andrew stated. "Pepto Bismol should help with your stomach ache more effectively than anything else."

Alex had a skeptical look on her face.

"Alex, I wouldn't be giving this to you if it tasted like cough syrup. As a matter of fact, this stuff taste like bubblegum. Chaosky always gave me this stuff whenever I had a stomach ache and I found out that it didn't taste like cough syrup at all, and so I was never upset when I had to take this stuff."

Alex still didn't know what to think as Andrew approached her.

"Alex, don't you trust me?" He asked her, placing the cup and bottle on the table.

"Of course I trust you Andrew." She said.

"Then try it and give it a chance," Andrew said. "I'll be right here if you don't like it."

Andrew filled the cup with Pepto Bismol to it's exact amount and allowed Alex to take it. The liquid was all pink, unlike cough syrup which looked disgusting in addition to tasting horrible.

"Okay Andrew, I'm going to take it now." Alex announced, grabbing the small cup.

"Great."

Alex then slowly started to gulp down the medicine. Once it hit her mouth, she noticed it tasted nothing like cough syrup. It really did taste like bubblegum like Andrew said. She swallow it and placed it on the table.

"Mmm, Andrew, this does taste like bubblegum." Alex said, not sounding unsettled by the taste.

"Told you I was right Alex." Andrew said, a grin on his face.

Alex then decided to take a nap again as Andrew then started cleaning up a bit from his work he was doing with Alex. He was glad that he was helping her out with her stomach ache. At some point, Alex finished her ginger ale, so Andrew took the glass and gave her some water this time, which she started drinking at a slow pace.

* * *

Sometime later in the afternoon, Alex was slowly starting to feel better, thanks to Andrew. Andrew had one last method to helping her get cured.

"Hey Alex," He said getting her attention. "Something that you should also do for that stomach ache would be to take a hot bubbly bath. It helps with not only stress and anxiety, it helps with soothing stomach aches and other sicknesses."

"Okay Andrew, I can take one now if that's alright." Alex slowly started getting up.

"Sounds good," Andrew smiled. "I'll be right outside the bathroom if you need anything at all."

"Thanks Andrew," Alex thanked him.

"Your welcome babe," Andrew said as Alex slowly went into the bathroom to take a hot bubbly bath for her stomach ache.

* * *

Sometime later that evening, Alex was now in the bathroom, taking a nice hot bubbly bath, to help with her stomach ache. The door was closed as Andrew having put out a chair and placed it next to the bathroom door decided to sit down and read some more of that magazine, while being ready in case Alex needed something. Chaosky and Sam had arrived back home quite some ago, allowing Andrew to tend to helping Alex when she needed it. Andrew was still reading his magazine for a few more minutes when suddenly, Chaosky who was happening to be walking by, noticed Andrew and he greeted him.

"Hey Andrew," Chaosky greeted. "Alex is in the bathroom isn't she?"

"Yes she is Chaosky," Andrew stated. "She's taking a hot bubbly bath to help with her stomach ache."

"I see," Chaosky was very intrigued. "Well, if you need anything else Andrew, just let me know right away."

"Okay."

Chaosky then wandered off as Andrew continued reading his magazine. After about 20 minute, Andrew heard some noises in the bathroom, assuming Alex was done with her bath. After about 5 minutes later, the bathroom door slowly opened as Andrew noticed this. Andrew looked and saw Alex, wearing fresh new pajamas as she was feeling better now.

"So how do you feel now Alex?" Andrew asked her.

"I'm actually starting to slowly feel better Andrew," Alex said as Andrew closed his magazine. "Thanks."

Andrew then took the chair and put it away. Andrew decided on accompanying Alex again to the couch and keep her comforted for a good portion of the evening.

* * *

 **LATER THAT NIGHT...**

* * *

After eating a light dinner, Alex decided it was time to head to bed. Andrew decided to accompany her so she could be alright. Alex was glad he could accompany her.

"Andrew," She started to say as she was in bed. "I had a fun day today."

"You did?" Andrew asked her.

"Yeah," She admitted. "I might have been sick, but my _man_ did everything he could to take care of me and help me feel better." Alex referred to Andrew, causing Andrew to blush wildly.

"Hey, I told you I would help you out and I did," Andrew commented. "Besides, I had fun today taking care of you and making sure you were better."

It was then Alex's turn to blush.

"Alex, I owe you my life for helping me out when I was sick," Andrew confessed. "And today, I ended up returning the favor. I helped you today when you were sick."

"That you did honey," Alex smiled, grateful for Andrew's help today. "Thank you for today Andrew."

"Your welcome babe," Andrew said.

Andrew then proceeded on kissing Alex's forehead.

"I love you Alex."

"I love you too Andrew."

They continued blushing for a couple more minutes, when it was now time to go to bed.

"Well, have a goodnight Alex," Andrew said.

"Goodnight Andrew," Alex said. "See you tomorrow."

"Yeah, see you tomorrow babe." Andrew winked at her.

"See ya."

Andrew then proceeded on exiting out of the bedroom door, closing it behind him hoping that tomorrow Alex will be feeling better. Alex, now sleeping was happy that Andrew would help her out with anything. She went to sleeping, hoping that tomorrow, she'll start feeling better...

* * *

 **THE END!**

 **THAT'S THE STORY NOW EVERYONE! THERE WAS SOME FLUFFINESS IN THIS STORY, SIMILAR TO THE PREQUEL ANDREW GETS SICK! I HOPE YOU READERS STILL ENJOY IT!**

 **NOW, TUNE IN NEXT TIME FOR WHATEVER ONE SHOT I MIGHT DO, WHEN I DECIDE TO DO ONE! IT MIGHT TAKE ME A BIT TO COME UP WITH ANOTHER ONE, BUT I WILL DO ONE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE! I PROMISE!**

 **UNTIL THAT DOES HAPPENS, LEAVE A REVIEW IF YOU WANT TO AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT ABOUT THIS STORY!**

 **THAT BEING SAID, GOODBYE FOR NOW READERS!**


End file.
